The Elric Twin's Psychiatry Group
by Nightmare Senshi
Summary: What happens when Mokuba can't take his brother's obsessive behavior? He calls in a specalist...and his twin. These two New Yorkers will throw everyone a loop with their ways..especially when they're 15 and have multiple college degrees (Warings: Yaoi and
1. 14 Hour Plane Ride

Author's Notes: This is a semi-crossover fic. Kayin and Izumi use Ed and Al's last name from Full Metal Alchemist and it will all be explained as the story goes. This is my first fic in a long while…so be gentle when you review. This is also rated M for later scenes and I will most likely just cut those out because I think I heard somewhere they were just deleting Lemons/Limes/etc.

But now…On with the story!

Chapter One: 14 Hour Plane Ride…groan

The day was dreary, but then again, it was New York City. The sun didn't really reach the streets in some places, but it shone in others. The people of the city flowed around as if they were in their last moments of life; however, in one small coffee shop, a young boy sat with a cup of coffee. His golden brown eyes looked out the window as he sat there, watching the people hurry past.

The workers in the café knew him, some because they were his patients, others because he came here everyday. The boy was a psychologist; he had been for three years now, even though he was only 15.

The Teen had always been intelligent, that much many knew from a young age. At age 10, the boy was correcting his own teachers; his family had him tested and soon, he was in college, learning at an accelerated rate. By the second year he was there, the boy had taken enough courses that he was able to figure out what he wished to do. He wanted to help people.

He had shocked the entire medical community when he'd gone through the classes and certifications in a matter of months, he had done what no one else could do Kayin was proud of his work, he always had been and when he was sure he could do anything he put his mind to.

He had proven to his family and the institution he could do whatever was possible in order to find a way to do things that were correct. The boy never understood why people thought he could not do things, and every day he was making things different for those that thought they couldn't do something; he'd even won a legal case to make himself his own legal guardian.

Today however, he wasn't in this café to just have coffee, he was here to say his goodbyes. He would be gone for an extended amount of time and he knew it. He had been told he was needed in Japan, but he hadn't even asked his secretary who had wanted his services.

He knew very little of this employer, only that everything was paid for, his tickets, and he'd even been given an expense account. He wouldn't use it until he got to Japan, and he had even changed his Cell coverage to allow his clients to call him on it if they needed him. They were also aware that if they needed to talk to him for an extended time, it needed to be taken up with his secretary.

He looked up as Mirian brought over some coffee. She smiled down at the boy and then patted him on the head. Mirian was not one of his clients, but she was the first person he'd met when he'd first come to this coffee shop, he often regarded her as his older sister.

"thank you…I don't recall ordering this though…"

"you didn't silly, but the one on your table is stone cold, " she smiled then wanders off to take care of other patrons.

The day wore on, and the boy sighed a bit, his plane left in a few hours and he'd dreaded it all day. He knew his bags were there already, he'd had them sent ahead of him oso that they would be there and on the plane by the time he got there.

The lad stood, putting a large tip on the table then without a word or wave, he was out the door, into the evening air. It was spring, but the wind still bit into him and as he looked to the north, he remembered why, where a set of towers used to stand, there was nothing, a memorial was being built, but that still wouldn't fill the void. His parents had died that day and it still hurt every time he looked that way.

Shoving his hands into his pockets, he looked around, running at a cab that was pulled over. He swung the door open and climbed in with his small laptop carry bag and then blinked as the door opposite him shut as well, he looked at the older man that sat there.

"Uh…"

"Sorry there, kid…I'm on my way to the airport…"

"so am I…hey cabby! Pick up the pace, I've got a plane to catch!"

The man laughed as he sat back, deciding that perhaps catching the same cab as this kid wouldn't be too bad. The youth didn't see what this silver haired man found so funny, but then again he didn't want to take the time to find out. He looked out the window, waiting and watching the people on the streets, he learned something new with each cab ride. Today it was that when rain was threatening some ran faster, while others took their time; however, as darkness descended, the nightlife was coming out of the woodworks.

As the cab pulled into the terminal, the boy simply paid the whole fair, telling the old man it was on him. He climbed out and hurried into the terminal, looking for his traveling companion. He spotted her and she looked pissed.

Kayin sighed as he looked at his twin sister, they had lived together and were their own people in many ways, but one thing they shared was their intelligence. While he applied himself to the study of the mind, she had devoted herself to technology.

"Sorry I'm late, Izumi…"

"You'd better be, now let's get going…" She scowled at him as she drug him through the terminal. The two whizzed through security and were at a dead run by the time they got to their gate.

The stewardess arched an eyebrow as the two slid up to her and held out their tickets, just as the final boarding call sounded for their flight. She quickly checked their things and then ushered them onto the plane. The ran down the ramp and nearly knocked over the stewardess that waited on the plane, the two grinned as they made their way to first class and flopped down in their seats.

"You never did tell me why you were coming…"

"Oh, that? I got a job interview…" she grinned at her brother.

"You are really willing to move to Japan?"

"You bet! To be able to be part of some major company because of my skills…it's my dream, you know that…"

"Yea, I do. I guess it's just gonna be lonely without you back in the states, Izzy."

"Ah, come on Kay, I don't even know if I'm going to get the job. This Kaiba Corporation may not even like what I do…"

"Once they see what you can do, I'm sure they'll love you, give you a big salary and ask when you can get your stuff over there."

"Maybe I can still do my work in the states…"

"Wishful dreaming…"

As the plane took off, the twins went silent. They'd been on their own with no one else except each other and it was strange talking about one of them going away. They knew deep down they would miss one another.

Both took out their laptops and began whatever work they had on their own. Kayin was preparing a preliminary interview sheet, while Izumi was working on their lineage, something she'd taken up in the last few months. She'd traced their family back to Germany and a rocket engineer; what bothered her most was that Kayin looked like this man's brother. The pictures had been hard to come by, but she'd gotten them using a few favors.

Izumi fell asleep before Kayin and her brother covered her with a blanket, it was a fourteen-hour flight and they would both need sleep to avoid a large amount of jet lag. The boy yawned eventually and curled up under a blanket of his own after reclining his seat.

When he woke up, his sister was eating from a plate of food that looked rather questionable and she grinned as she saw him. She pointed to a salad in front of him as well as about ten bags of honey-roasted peanuts.

"I ordered you some food…I know you like the peanuts…"

"…har…har…har. Thanks though..." he picked up the plastic fork and emptied the contents of the dressing container on the salad, eating it with gusto.

His eyes then turned to look out the window that he sat by and he yawned a bit but then smiled as he realized by looking at his watch, he'd slept most of the trip. They didn't have too much longer on this plane. They didn't speak as they both went to their own work on their laptops, eating their food. Izumi had put on a set of headphones and was listening to music as she worked, her fingers flying across the keys.

Kayin envied her ability to type so quickly, not that he was slow, but his sister put most software programmers to shame. Her fingers moved so quickly that other than the soft sound each time a key was depressed, one wouldn't know she'd been touching them. He had to laugh though as she put a candy cane in her mouth as she worked, looking almost comical with it hanging out, but that was his sister.

When the warning light came on, he nudged her and pointed. Sapphire eyes looking up as she nodded and secured herself in before going back to her work. He hadn't looked so he wasn't sure what she was working on.

When the plane landed, the two were packed up in seconds and on their way out. They didn't speak or talk as they walked next to one another. Their movements were accordant with each other as they walked, never even blinking as they got a few looks. To their shock, a single person stood, with a sign. It had both their names on it and the two shared a look, but walked over, their bags were there and Izumi was the first to talk, but not to the man holding the sign. She spoke to the boy that was with him.


	2. Diagnosis

Izara: holding up a disclaimer notice we no own, wish we did, but alas we dont...

Chibi Izara: ON WITH THE FICCY!

Chapter Two: Diagnosis

"…And you are, shorty?"

Kayin slapped himself on the forehead and then slapped his sister on the back of the head, "Forgive her.."

The dark haired boy laughed a bit, "it's alright, come with me…I'm the vice president of Kaiba Corp."

The twins were a bit shocked, but since they had done so much in their short lives…they followed after the striped shirt wearing kid. They were a bit shocked at the limo, but they climbed in, both holding their laptops close. Neither of them spoke until the kid did.

"You two are the Elric twins. Very famous, so famous that you both caught the attention of My brother, the owner of Kaiba Corp. He rarely looks into things in certain fields, but each of you has some service he needs."

"I can understand me…but why Kayin?"

"Kayin is a psychologist…"

"You still haven't answered my sister's question…"

"I'll let my brother answer that…"

The twins scowled in unison then looked out the window, taking in the city as they rode through it Izumi was wearing her cordless headphones and listening to music as they went, then she yelled "STOP THE LIMO!"

Everyone there looked at her but the limo stopped and the girl scrambled out of the vehicle, towards the Kame Game shop. Kayin groaned as he found what his sister was running at break neck speed into.

"…Great, we're here for awhile…"

Mokuba arched an eyebrow, "We are?"

"Oh, yea, two things she likes: games and art supplies…" He put his chin in one hand, "Hope you have a lunch…"

"…How about we have lunch while we wait…"

The limo moved down the street and to a large square, there were cafés everywhere and Kayin had to smile. He almost felt like he was at home, as he, Mokuba and the driver settled in for lunch. The blonde looked around taking in the people of the area.

Izumi burst into the game shop and grinned as she looked around, the older shopkeeper just stared wide-eyed as the girl seemed to want at least one of everything. She squealed happily as she put figurine kits on the counter, dice and then looked at him. She spoke fluently in Japanese as she started talking.

"Hello, this looks like a great shop, I need about two dozen of the sketch pads you have back there, two dozen puzzles with at least one thousand pieces, and…I will take half of the Duel Monster packs you have," the girl grinned at him.

Although he found it odd that someone would want all of this, he quickly got what the blonde wished. As he did so, his grandson and friends walked in, school obviously over. They couldn't believe that a single person was buying all that was on the counter and she turned at the sound of the bell. Izumi smiled and waved to them, but it wasn't for long as the old man started bagging up her purchases.

"whoa, that girl is buying a lot, Yuge…"

"I wonder why she's doing it, Jounouchi…we don't see a lot of people buying quite so much…"

"She looks like a tourist…"

"We get tourists, Anzu?"

"…Good point Honda…is there a tournament coming up? Maybe she's trying to buy up the good cards before anyone else?"

The four friends watched curiously as the girl pulled out a credit card handing it to Yugi's grandfather. She didn't even seem bothered by the amount, but was giggling softly. As she showed her ID then signed for the purchases, she bowed and then turned.

"Thank you very much, hopefully I can use these in my presentation!" She looked at the group for a moment then put a hand to her mouth as she finally took who was there in, "Oh. My. God! It's…You…and you!" she grinned "Finalists in two of the last major Duel Monster Tournaments!" She dropped her packages and moved over to them, shaking both Jonouchi and Yugi's hands rapidly "I am such a fan!"

The two didn't know quite how to reach, but then the blonde didn't give them a chance, "It was nice meeting you both! I really must go…my job interview won't wait! Perhaps we can talk again!"

The four friends watched as the girl bounded out with her purchases, then they all turned to Yugi's grandfather. He put his hands in the air and shook his head.

"Not a clue, but she was polite enough…"

"Wanna go after her?"

"Let's!"

The friends turned and were out the door, catching sight of the girl as she ran down the street, a cell phone in her ear. Then she closed it, finding out where her brother was. She ran up to the café, both Mokuba and Kayin getting a sweatdrop on their heads as they saw all the bags she held.

"Please tell me…."

"Most of it is for work…I got some Duel Monster cards, figurines…so that I can use them to program…"

The group of friends turned the corner and saw the girl talking with Mokuba, Jonouchi arching an eyebrow but then again, he started to get angry.

"Why that little…"

"Jonouchi, she could have nothing to do with…'

"She bought those packs to keep people out of a…"

Whatever else the blonde said was lost as he started to rant and his friends walked towards the girl, the boy, Mokuba and the flunky. The girl was prating excitedly in English to the blonde boy who seemed, more than anything, annoyed.

Mokuba turned as he saw Yugi and smiled, "Hey there Yugi, Jonouchi"

"Hey Mokuba…what's with the girl?"

"She and her brother were flown in for interviews, they may be working for Kaiba Corp."

The four friends just looked at the dark haired boy, floored. The two that were still talking couldn't be much older, if at all, than they were.

"Y-you're kiddin' right?"

"Nope, they're both masters in their fields. She's a graphic designer and he's a Psychologist."

"AND! We should be going!" The boy put a hand over the girl's mouth "Before I strangle my sister!"

The girl looked at the boy and, out of no where, a shoe was thrown at his head, "What do you mean by that!"

Mokuba couldn't believe what was going on and the body guard/Driver grabbed the boy, not even wanting to touch the spitfire blonde girl, Jonouchi, however, was dumb enough to, and after a few moments of flailing, she calmed down.

"Time to go guys, really it is…Seto is probably…"

"Wondering where you could have been…" A deep voice came from behind all of them. Sure enough, there stood Seto Kaiba.

Kayin nodded when he was finally put down, "Sorry, my sister…found a shop…"

Izumi looked at the brunette standing there and for once, she had nothing to say, but as the blue eyes met hers and pierced down to her very soul she bowed her head and muttered, "Sorry, I uh…waylaid everyone…"

Seto seemed to grumble for a moment then shook his head "right, just come on. I want to see what you can do. Let's go, we're wasting time…"

"I'll see you guys later…" Mokuba waved to Anzu, Honda, Jonouchi and Yugi as the group moved off, the limo being filled by the group that has just vacated the table.

They were shown where they would be working, Seto making sure to lay ground rules for Izumi and leaving her with a list of what he would like to see before he got back. The girl grinned and Kayin knew what that meant, she would have it done in no time.

Kayin was lead down the hallway and to a large office. The boy stood there, looking out a window as Seto turned his back to him.

"Do you know why you were asked to come here?"

"If I knew that, I think I would have been a bit less edgy coming here and leaving my clients in the states."

"He needs to talk to someone about his feelings…" Mokuba's voice came from behind them both.

Seto scowled but he didn't turn, the brunette simply responding, "Yes, and you come highly recommended to help with Obsessive behavior."

"Ah, Obsessive-Compulsive, huh? Well I am sure within a few months I can get you over this…" The blonde stood there.

"I was hoping for a more permanent commitment from you…"

"Whoa, wait a moment—"

"Please?" The dark haired boy spoke and Kayin heard a tone he'd heard many times before.

It was obvious that the older Kaiba had issues about something. He knew right then that this wouldn't be a normal case, not now not ever. He was prepared to do what he needed to do.

"I will accept the position on one condition. I have clients in the states and I want a landline with a toll free number so they can contact me."

"Done."

Kayin blinked at the quick response. He couldn't believe it, but he took a deep breath, "Then we need to start by getting to know one—"

All three looked up as alarms went off and people screaming filled the air. They turned, rushing out, Seto looking ready for anything. What greeted them was something they could have never dreamed. Floating in the air, glowing as if the sun reflected off its' scales was a Red Eyes Black Dragon. This normally wouldn't have given Seto any pause, but it appeared that the ground was on fire as well.

R&R to let me know what you think!

Izumi: You are aware you are insane?

NM: Of course I am...you just cant wait to get them all in bed!

Kayin: sighs look can we not go there?


End file.
